Hereta Kozaki
Appearance Hereta has short wavy golden hair reaching her shoulders. Her eyes are cinnamon-pink and she wears a white and blue outfit as casual. Her Theme color is light blue and she is a star-type prism girl. She was first seen wearing the eternal dreaming phoenix outfit for her first prism show. Personality Hereta is extremely normal, calm and shy but can not "forgive" anyone for any sins they make. Her closest friend is Meishi but she has friendly feelings for Kiri, too. Role Hereta Kozaki is the main protagonist of the season. Hereta first appeared when the stars lined up for Prism Coord distribution. She was seen by Kiri Ryusei, who dragged her to the STARSHOWER room. Hereta, then met her teammates, Kiri Ryusei and Meishi Aya and formed a team called the HMKs (Hereta, Meishi, Kiri) Hereta was extremely normal, calm and shy but could not "forgive" anyone for any sins they made. Hereta refused to climb on the ice rink as she knew she would fall, but after falling 5 times, she realized even falling on the ice was fun. When Hereta saw Meishi, she quickly realized when she went to watch Aira Harune's Aurora Rising Dream, Meishi was sitting right in front of her. Hereta and Meishi became quick friends from then. Hereta met Kiri on the first day of Prism Coord Distribution. Kiri handed Hereta a prism stone for which Hereta accepted. They too became quick friends, however, Kiri was a bit harsh to her. Hereta , Kiri and Meishi practiced in the park. Suddenly Hereta started singing a song which was familiar to Kiri. Kiri blushed a bit and then asked Hereta to stop. All Their efforts made them go to the finals, the Prismmyya Cup Tournament, which would decide who would be their Prism Queen (s). After Losing the High Prism Cup, Kiri made her decision to quit HMKs and move back to her original dream. When Hereta asks Kiri why she was leaving during their practice, Kiri Replied back, "What is over, is over. Every sunny day is not a happy day." At first Hereta didn't understand. Then she looked back into her past and realized the meaning of Kiri's words. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}After Learning that Kiri was quitting and leaving them, Hereta cried her tears out revealing that she wanted to be with Kiri and Meishi for a longer time. Meishi tells her to stop Kiri. Hereta runs after Kiri and sees her moving towards the Airport. After calling out her name, "Kiri!", Kiri freezes in thin space and starts to shake. Kiri says, "My Work here is done, If I can't win something, I quit it." Hereta quickly turns serious and replies, "Does that mean you give up?! So Easily?" which leads to Kiri sobbing angrily. Then Hereta says again, "I think you are scared if you can't win one, you can't win any!". With that, Kiri turns back and was just about to hit Hereta when her true feelings come out. Noticing Hereta's face, she spills, "I don't want to leave either" then covers her mouth shocked. Hereta quickly hugs her and both of them return of Pretty Top.